Jealousy
by Zeprithy
Summary: He was being ridiculous, right? Seto was one of his best friends; there was no reason at all to be feeling any sort of bitterness towards him just because he was sitting so close to Kido. None at all. [Oneshot, KanoKido]


Kano watched the two of them with loathing. Of course, to anyone else he would appear to be reading some generic fashion magazine, without even so much as glancing in Kido or Seto's direction, but that was just the wonder of his deceiving ability. It had proved itself incredibly useful in situations like this, when his absurd _emotions_ were brimming over and threatening to expose him to the world.

He knew he was being ridiculous. He knew that better than anyone. Seto was one of his closest friends- and besides, he liked Mary, didn't he? It was just friendliness. That's all.

It was absolutely moronic to be feeling any bitterness about the fact that Kido was laughing at something Seto had shown her, or about Seto slowly inching closer to her with that wooden stool that kept on creaking and whining in protest every time it was pulled across the floor. Moronic. Pointless. Absurd. Of course.

The two of them were close, both their hoods down for once, but with their backs to him Kano couldn't even see their expressions. He could just hear their murmuring about something or another, punctuated by the occasional laugh or snort. No matter how much he tried to scold himself for his thoughts, they really were far too close for his liking. _I mean, he's practically sitting in her lap. _

He noticed absentmindedly that Seto was taller than Kido, even when they were both sitting down. That was hardly a surprise; Seto was taller than most people. He loomed over Kano with ease and it had never bothered him before, but now, seeing his back alongside Kido's, Kano felt an unprecedented sort of… self-consciousness?

The thought was dashed as soon as it came to be. He wasn't about to go feeling pity for himself because of Seto of all people. Even if Seto was sitting very, very close to Kido, or he was much taller than Kano, or he kept on tilting his head towards Kido every time he chuckled as though he was going to kiss her.

_It's just him being friendly. He probably wouldn't even know how to flirt if he wanted to. _At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. But for once the green-eyed part of him was winning over the cat-eyed, and when Seto shifted and leant his head on top of Kido's for a moment, he snapped.

Or rather, the glass in his hand did. It shocked him so much that Kano's eye power flickered for a moment, but he had it back up in an instant, showing the glass shattered on the floor rather than broken in his hand.

"Kano?" _Oh, now you notice I'm here? _Kano thought bitterly. Kido made to stand up, but he waved her off and assured her it was nothing. "What was that?" she asked.

"Ah, I accidentally knocked over my glass!" he answered, not missing a beat. He gave a porcelain laugh. "Don't worry, leader, I'll clean it up."

She didn't look too pleased with that, but she let him off with nothing but a roll of the eyes and a mutter that sounded something like 'be more careful, you idiot.'

Kano gave a noncommittal hum in reply and knelt down to pick up the shards of glass from the floor. He paused when he noticed his hand was bleeding, eyeing the blood flowering on his hand with a morbid sort of curiosity. He was careful to make sure it was obscured from Seto and Kido. He would need to be careful not to stain anything so that no one would worry, too. It was easy enough to hide his own bleeding hand with his eye ability, but once the scarlet had passed from his skin to the carpet or a cloth or anything else it became a lot more difficult.

By the time the glass had all been picked up and thrown hazardously in the bin, Seto was gone, leaving only Kano and Kido in the room. She was sitting on the couch now, flicking through something on her phone, earbuds in as always. She wasn't smiling anymore, Kano noted. He wondered if that should make him feel better or worse.

"Where did Seto go?" he asked, slipping into the seat next to Kido with practiced informality.

Her eyes flicked up at his voice, then quickly resumed looking at her phone once she realised it was just Kano. "Mary needed his help with something, I think."

Kano grinned. "Ah, puppy love, is it?"

He wasn't entirely sure what reaction he was hoping for- annoyance? sadness? happiness?- but whatever it was, Kido disappointed. She barely even seemed to have heard him; only the slightest of shrugs hinted that she was responding at all.

Trying again, he asked, "So what were you two giggling about before? You were pretty loud, you know."

"Oh, Seto was just showing me a funny message he received this morning," she said, still not looking up. "Sorry if it bothered you."

"No, no, it didn't bother me, I was just curious!" What a lie. He forced a yawn, hoping it looked more natural than it felt. "You don't laugh a lot around people, after all. It's a shame. Kido has a really pretty laugh."

_That _gave a much more satisfactory reaction. Kido looked up from her phone now, cheeks tinted pink, then averted her gaze from Kano, looking decidedly to the potted plant in the corner of the room instead. "Don't just say things like that so casually, moron… "

Kano chuckled. "Ah, but it's true. So light and girly, totally unlike the way you dress-"

He rewarded with a punch on the head for that one, followed by several angry retorts from Kido and a gradual raise in the colour of her cheeks. He just laughed, made another purposefully teasing comment and received another hit in return.

Kano may not have been able to get Kido to smile like Seto had, but he supposed that her embarrassed blushing was almost as good as one. Almost.

"My, my, why are you being so cruel, leader? I was being complimentary!"

"What kind of compliments were those!?"


End file.
